The K+ channel KCa3.1 is required for Ca2+ influx and the subsequent activation of B, T, and mast cells. Our studies have found that T cell receptor (TCR) activation leads to activation of KCa3.1 by activating the class 2 phosphatidylinositol 3 kinase C2 Beta (PI3K-C2) leading to the generation of PI3P, which is required for the subsequent activation of a mammalian histidine kinase, Nucleoside Diphosphate Kinase B, that then activates KCa3.1. We identified the Tripartate Motif containing protein 27 (TRIM27) as a new negative regulator of PI3K-C2 and KCa3.1. TRIM27 is a member of a large family of proteins characterized by the presence of a tripartite motif, consisting of a RING finger, B box, and coiled coil (CC) domains. In this proposal, we will determine the mechanisms whereby TRIM27 regulates PI3K-C2, its physiological significance, and subsequent role as a negative regulator of KCa3.1 in lymphocyte and mast cell activation in vitro and in vivo. We have evidence that TRIM27 functions an E3 ligase and ubiquitinates and inhibits PI3K-C2. To determine the mechanism(s) whereby TRIM27 regulates PI3K-C2 and how this is affected by TCR activation, we will determine in SA1, (Ai) the type of TRIM27 mediated ubiquitination of PI3K-C2; (Aii) the lysine residues on TRIM27 and PI3K-C2 that are ubiquitinated; and (Aiii) the regions or domains on TRIM27 and PI3K-C2 that mediate their association. In 1B, we will determine: (Bi) if TRIM27 regulates TCR stimulated PI3K-C2's kinase activity and/or degradation, or whether (Bii) association of TRIM27 with PI3K-C2 is affected by TCR stimulation; (Biii) whether TRIM27 is recruited to the immunological synapse (IS), its role in IS formation and/or the recruitment PI3K-C2 to IS following TCR activation; (Biv) whether TRIM27 modulates the PI3P levels in activated T cells, or (Bv) whether TRIM27 autoubiquitination, or ubiquitination of PI3K-C2 is modulated by TCR stimulation. In (C), the role of TRIM27 stimulated SUMOylation of PI3K-C2 will be assessed. We have generated TRIM27-/- mice and have evidence that KCa3.1 channel activity and TCR- stimulated Ca2+ flux are increased in TRIM27-/- Th1 cells. In SA2 (A), we will extend these studies to other CD4 helper T cell subsets, and determine whether Th2, Th17, and Treg differentiation and/or function are altered in cells isolated from TRIM27-/- mice. In (B), we will determine the downstream signaling pathways regulated by TRIM27, and (C) whether TRIM27-/- mice are predisposed to autoimmune disease. In (D) we will undertake a nonbiased approach to identify other targets of TRIM27 ubiquitination and regulation We found that TRIM27 functions to negatively regulate FceR1 stimulated KCa3.1 channel activity and Ca2+ flux in mast cells. We will determine in SA3: (A) if PI3K-C2 mediates FceR1 stimulated activation of KCa3.1 and whether this is modulated by TRIM27; (B) whether effectors functions of TRIM27-/- mast cells are increased; (3C) the signaling pathways regulated by TRIM27 in mast cells, and/or (3D) whether TRIM27-/- mice have an increased anaphylactic response to both passive cutaneous and systemic anaphylaxis.